


oh my god why would you do this

by mmdkillua



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: H - Freeform, Roblox - Freeform, hacked roblox account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmdkillua/pseuds/mmdkillua
Summary: oh my godwhat the fuckno
Relationships: idk killugon?, yeah killugon
Comments: 17
Kudos: 22





	oh my god why would you do this

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off a tiktok comment thread i was in so lolz

h what the ufck  
why  
no  
what  
when  
killua doesnt know why but now hes trying to find some roblox hacker that wasnt even worth his time.why?  
becuase gon came up to him crying like a dumb little baby man blabbering baout his acocunt on some game called robloc  
“kILIIAISUA MY ROBLOCXX ACOCUTN GOT AHCKEMSMEKKD😭😭🥺🥺🙍♂️🙍♂️“  
“whay”  
“MY ROBLOC ACOURN.H A CKED”  
“huh😀”  
“i wAS plAYSING 9nne on roblox so icmjsusl get a bucnh of robux”  
“uh huh”  
“tHEN I GOR HACKED”  
“thats cus ur dumb”  
killua then left the next moning with the hitch hike bag thing thatnwas filled withnenergy drinks and weapons for muedee  
he zim zam zoomed around the world but didnt find the hacker.so he ended the entire world😀The end❤️✨

this was based off this tiktok comment thing


End file.
